Open Your Eyes To The Imagination
by ThinkDreamBelieveAndDare
Summary: Esto se lleva a cabo en Southport, cuando Sian Powers después de su fallida Boda, regresa con el corazón destrozado donde su nuevo vecino no ayuda mucho con sus bromas y coqueteo de mal gusto. Christopher Bradley el vecino de Sian es el chico popular de la cuidad y el gran rompecorazes, amante de la música con un pasado algo oculto de las demás personas.
1. Prologo

Open Your Eyes To The Imagination

**Capítulo 1 - Prologo**

Viví la mayor parte de mi niñez rodeado de gritos y peleas frecuentes de mis padres. Mi madre era una persona hermosa, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, porque a pesar de todo ella siempre quiso lo mejor para mí, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre, nunca estuvo conmigo, además de que tuvo una hija de la cual se preocupó más que de su hijo de tan solo 5 años. Exacto, me olvido y me dejo sin un ejemplo de lo que es ser un hombre. Entre esas peleas, ¿mi compañía? Simple, un cachorro dálmata de 2 meses abandonado en las calles en medio de una gran tormenta que encontré a las 13 años y un pequeño órgano que mi madre me regalo para mi cumpleaños que acompañan las melodías que recorren en mi cabeza.

Hola, me llamo Christopher Bradley, soy un adolecente de apenas 17 años de edad con una gran fascinación por la música y el Baloncesto, un chico normal que ha vivido en…. Bueno, muchos lugares y casas hogar diferentes, creo hasta que perdí la cuenta. Soy un chico un poco retirado de la sociedad y según mis "Amigos" (Si es que se le pueden llamar así, debo de agregar) me he convertido en una persona sola desde el fallecimiento de mi madre desde hace 4 años, desde entonces he aprendido que los amigos son los que están contigo hasta en los peores momentos, podre conocer a muchas personas, pero en realidad solo tengo 5 verdaderos amigos, con los que forme una banda por diversión, pero ahora es lo que más amamos hacer. Ah! Ahora que recuerdo tengo al Sr. Johnson! Un viejo amargado con muy mal carácter que aprecio mucho a decir verdad, aunque siempre pelemos, nunca aguante mis bromas y me regañe todo el día, también como olvidarme de su esposa la Sra. Johnson, la personas con más corazón que he conocido y una amante de las flores, que es como una segunda madre para mí, la persona que me dio una segunda oportunidad, un techo y la persona que me extendió una mano cuando más la necesitaba.

Es un día como cualquier otro, me levanto con un poco de dolor de cabeza a decir verdad, no debí de haber tomado tanto a noche, aunque de que me quejo? Me la pase genial con… Natalia? Samara? Ok olvidemos el nombre, no creo que me sirva de mucho después. Hoy es un día soleado, me ducho y me cambio para salir, tomo mi skateboard y mi mochila para ir con los chicos a practicar, por lo que viene el concurso de talentos. Voy saliendo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia abajo para irme pero sin antes recibir un pequeño regaño por parte del sr. Johns'.

**-Chris! Ya te dije que la casa no es para que andes patinando!-**

Si, siempre se levanta de mal humor, pero tiene un gran corazón y sé que me quiere muy pero MUY Dentro de el.

**-Como digas Carl's!-** Dije riendo, ya que nunca le prestó atención y siempre termino rompiendo algo.

Voy por el patio patinando, les he mencionado que la casa de los Johnson es enorme?! Tienen asistentes y choferes, casi como una mansión. Me dirijo al portón pero si, antes hablarle a la pequeña bola de pelos que sigue conmigo desde que tenía 13 años, aunque ahora ya no es tan pequeña como antes. 

**-Sky!-** Grito mientras veo a Sky corriendo hacia mi moviendo la cola. **-Sky! Toma esto preciosa-** La saluda y le doy un pequeño premio, voy saliendo de mi casa, me despido del portero. **-Adiós! Gustavo-**

Salgo y veo a mi vecina la Señora Powers bajando de su automóvil, cajas y unas cuantas mochilas, como si alguien llegara después de un viaje de 3 meses. No presto mucha atención y sigo con mi camino a casa de mi mejor amigo a practicar con la banda.

**-Hola! Soy algo nueva en esto de las historias y el comienzo es algo corto, pero hare mucho más largo el siguiente capítulo. Díganme si les gusto, el miércoles tendré el siguiente capítulo ^^' Déjenme sus Reviews y díganme que les pareció.**

Nos vemos Luego!


	2. El Tropiezo

**Capítulo 1 – El tropiezo**

Sian Powers es una chica de 17 años, está de vuelta en Southport, después de que su boda haya sido un verdadero desastre. Su Ex-Prometida Sophie, no paraba de mandarle mensajes, ni de llamarla , cosa que ya tenía harta a esta última. "_Acaso, no se da cuenta de todo el daño que me ha hecho?" _Pensó Sian al ver otra llamada entrante de Sophie.

**-Dejame en paz!- **Le dijo Sian a su teléfono que aun sonaba **–Sera mejor que lo apague- **Dijo Sian para sí misma

Sian sabía que a pesar de que amaba mucho a Sophie, no podía hablarle después de todo el daño que le había provocado, destruyendo la confianza que tenía hacia ella después de no haberle dicho sobre el beso de Amber y su repentino enamoramiento de esta. Sabía que la repentina decisión de Sophie era por lo mismo, no porque la amara, solo lo hacía para hacerse creer a si misma de que tenía novia. Los pensamientos de Sian fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto que se abría haciendo revelar a su madre detrás de ella

**-Tu desayuno está en la mesa por si tienes hambre- **Dijo la madre de Sian sin esperar alguna respuesta, solo se fue de la habitación.  
Sian después de tener una guerra entre el sí o el no del bajar, decidió que era hora de comer algo, no podía pasarse todo el tiempo encerrada y llorando sola en su habitación. Se levanta mientras se ponía sus pantuflas y una bata, cuando bajo, ve a su mamá con el desayuno en la mesa.

**-Hola querida, como amaneciste?-** Pregunto la mamá de Sian mientras la abrazaba.

**-Un poco mejor, gracias- **Dijo Sian con una sonrisa algo falsa cuando se separó del abrazo.

**-Me alegra, espero que eso sea lo suficiente para que salgas un rato a entretenerte- **Dijo su mamá regresando a la cocina para servirse café.

**-Salir? Que necesitas mamá?- **Dije Sian con un tono de verlo llegar, ya que sabía que quería que hiciera algún trabajo por ella.

**-Acaso no puedo decirte que salgas a divertirte un rato?-** Dijo su mamá con seriedad. **–Ok, necesito que lleves unos papeles con una compañera de trabajo- **Dijo admitiendo al ver que Sian estaba viéndola con una ceja levantada.

**-Está bien, lo hare, pero en cuando termine de desayunar y darme una ducha- **Dijo con un poco de cansancio.

**-Está bien, después si quieres puedes dar una vuelta a despejar la mente y de paso conocer al chico que vive en frente- **Dijo su mamá con una sonrisa pícara.

**-Mamá, se lo que haces- **Le dijo Sian en voz alta y sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

**-Ok, solo decía- **Dijo mamá con una sonrisa y saliendo de casa.

Mientras a no muchas cuadra de ahí, se encontraba Christopher enfrente de la casa de Mike. Mike era el mejor amigo de Chris desde su infancia, cuando su madre fue internada cuando él tenía apenas 7 años de edad y él no tenía a donde ir, Mike fue el único que le dio alojamiento en su cuarto a escondidas en lo que Chris encontraba un lugar en donde quedarse. El padre de Mike no le caía nada bien, porque el padre de este era popular en el instituto y molestaba o golpeaba al papá de Mike con sus amigos solo por diversión. Cuando los padres de este se enteraron, llamaron a las autoridades y se lo llevaron a una casa hogar de la cual el escapo unos días después. Chris salió de pensamientos y se dispuso a tocar el timbre, no espero mucho, mientras vio cómo se abría la puerta revelando a un chico un poco más bajo que el, delgado, ojos marrones, cabello corto y con una gran sonrisa.

**-El gran Mike- **Dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa en labios.

**-Christopher, siempre tarde. Se te pegaron las sabanas o algo parecido?- **Dijo Mike en un tono irónico.

**-Acaso había algo importante por lo cual llegar temprano?- **Dijo Chris bromeando.

**-Tu nunca cambias, cierto?- **Dijo Mike sonriendo **–Pasa, los chicos esperan- **Dijo Mike alejándose de la puerta para que pasara Chris.

Christopher entro a la casa de este, viendo a los chicos afinando sus instrumentos y a David preparando los aparatos de sonidos.

**-Ok chicos llegue, es hora de empezar, si queremos arrasar con la tonta banda de Luke-**Dijo Christopher conectando su guitarra.

Tocaron un par de canciones hasta que tomaron un descanso, Chris tomo su celular para ver la hora pero en vez de eso se encontró con 5 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de su media hermana Ashley _~Christopher! Es viernes y me debes ayudar con el coro! Tenías que estar aquí desde hace 20 minutos! Espero que ya estés en camino~_ Repentinamente, Chris recuerda que su padre le hace enseñar música al coro con su hermana insoportable todos los viernes, sábados y domingos por los viajes de negocios de su padre, aunque Chris solo se la pase sentado observando mientras toca su guitarra y solo ayuda a Ashley a poner orden al principio con una canción ya que nunca le prestaban atención.

**-Mierda- **Dijo Chris en susurro para sí mismo **–Lo siento chicos, necesito ir con la insoportable de mi hermana a cuidar a los pequeños monstros, me voy!- **Dijo a toda prisa, tomando su mochila y su Skeatboar, saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa de Mike.

Mientras Sian va saliendo de su casa un poco apresurada a decir verdad, va casi corriendo con unos papeles en la mano para la compañera de trabajo de su madre, cuando se detiene al ver a la Sra. Johnson que la observaba. Sian no sabía mucho de ella, pero según su madre la Sra. Johnson, era una mujer con la edad un poco elevada, pero con un gran corazón y muy humilde, también sabía que vivía con su esposo y con un chico del cual no le dijo mucho su madre, solo que parecía muy dulce y algo de ser un gran chico. Sian sale de sus pensamientos viendo como la Sra. Johnson se acercaba y Sian rezando en su cabeza para que no le hablase, ya que era lo que menos quería con la prisa que tenía, pero sus planes fueron otros, ya que al llegar a ella, la saluda amablemente.

**-Hola, tu eres la hija de Janet, cierto?- **Sian asintió con la cabeza y ella siguió **–Yo soy la Sra. Johnson, pero puedes llamarme Ella si lo deseas-** Dijo la Ella con una mano estirada y con una sonrisa sincera.

**-Gracias, yo soy Sian Powers- **Dije un poco rápido, pero tomando su mano gustosamente.

Sian pensaba que Ella parecía una persona muy agradable con buenas intenciones y aparte de eso parecía ser una persona muy humilde para el dinero que debía tener, porque a pesar de todo Sian se dio cuenta del tamaño de su casa y era enorme, Sian se preguntaba quien era el chico que su madre nombro, que vivía con ella y su esposo gruñón, según la madre de Sian. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de que su madre quisiera que Sian conociera al chico, sabiendo que Sian acababa de salir de una relación amorosa con Sophie. Sian se despide de Ella y se va rápidamente a casa de la compañera de su madre, esta va doblando la esquina, esperando llegar rápidamente y encontrar aun a la amiga de su mamá pero algo repentinamente la golpea y hace que pierda el equilibrio, cayendo y soltando los papeles mientras doblaba la esquina….

Mientras tanto Christopher, iba a toda velocidad al teatro para "Ayudar" a su hermana, cuando estaba a punto de hacer un salto con su Skeatboar en la banqueta para cruzar la calle, algo lo hace chocar y caer de su Skeatboar salvajemente, lo cual lo hace enfurecer más de lo que estaba por el retraso que llevaba encima.

**-Oye Fijate por donde vas!- **Dijo Chris un poco alterado por el tonto con el que había chocado, pero para su sorpresa no había ni un tonto, en vez de eso, había una rubia hermosa en el suelo frotándose la cabeza que al parecer parecía igual de apresurada que Chris. Alrededor de ella había un montón de papeles tirados en el suelo. Chris estaba dispuesto a ayudar aquella chica y levantar los papeles, pero el sonido de su voz se lo impidió.

**-Tu deberías darte cuenta! Vienes como loco por la calle con tu patineta!- **Dijo la chica rubia con el ceño fruncido, dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos azules, frenando a Chris de sus acciones y el trance que tenía por ella.

**-Para tu información muñequita, se le llama Skeatboar y en segunda, si te fijaras un poco, no hubieras chocado con el loco de la calle-** Dijo Chris en forma de burla cuando se recuperó del trance que tenía por aquella rubia de ojos azules, la cual se enfureció más por los comentarios de Chris.

**-Y si tú te fijaras! Te habrías dado cuenta que la gente tiene prisa para estar discutiendo con personas como tú y tendrías más cuidado-** Dijo la rubia recogiendo los papeles de su madre y defendiéndose de las burlar de Chris.

**-Muñequita, si te estoy haciendo un favor al hablar contigo y así tener la oportunidad de hablar con alguien como yo- **Dijo Chris coqueteando con ella, levantándose y ayudando a la rubia a levantar los papeles

**-Para tu información, tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo, segundo, tu coqueteo no funciona en mí y tercera, no soy tu muñequita- **Dijo la rubia finalmente levantándose con los papeles en la mano.

**-Y si mejor muñequita, discutimos esto con un café y nos conocemos más a fonfo?- **Dijo Chris con una sonrisa algo burlona que le dedico a la rubia y ofreciéndole los papeles que había recogido.

**-Eso quisieras, Y no soy "Muñequita"!- **Dijo la rubia arrebatándole los papeles a Chris y yéndose.

**-Como digas Muñequita- **Dijo Chris cogiendo su Skeatboar y riéndose al escuchar un bufido por parte de la rubia.

Después de ese incidente con la rubia, Chris decide apurarse al teatro para ayudar a su hermana con los niños del coro. El sube de nuevo a su Skeatboar, pero con un poco más de cuidado, para no chocar de nuevo con otra persona "_Aunque si todas las personas fueran como esa chica, no prestaría tanto atención en el camino"_ Pensó Chris de camino al teatro. Cuando al fin llego, se encontró con su hermana, una chica castaña, de ojos verdes y un fabuloso cuerpo que estaba tratando de mantener el orden, pero a nadie parecía importarle lo que la chica dijera, en ese momento Chris, tomo una guitarra eléctrica que esteba en el escenario, la conecto e hizo que sonara muy fuerte para captar la atención de todos.

**-Hey! Porque tanto alboroto? Mejor hay que gastar esa energía en una canción- **Dijo Chris llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

**-Ya era hora que vinieras a ayudar-** Dijo Ashley acercándose a él.

**-No sé qué esperabas, él siempre tiene una excusa- **Dijo Trevor con ironía. Trevor era el mayor del coro con 13 años de edad, a él no le caía bien Chris, pensaba que era un holgazán y que nunca hacía nada, pensaba que era un tonto en la forma de comportarse, que nunca tomaba enserio las cosas y que ellos no les importaba.

**-Tenía cosas que hacer, pero ahora estoy aquí, así que hare mi parte y tu haz la tuya- **Dijo Chris empezando a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción.

Espero les guste el capítulo, poco a poco irán sabiendo la historia de Chris, hay un montos de cosas misteriosas sobre este chico.  
Gracias por Leer, ya saben, dejen sus Reviews y díganme que le parecido el primer encuentro de Sian y Chris. Acepto críticas y opiniones para la historia.

Gracias y Hasta luego ;3


	3. Talento

**Capítulo 2 – Talento**

Después de ese encuentro con aquel chico extraño y molesto con el que tropezó Sian, emprendió una carrera por la calle lo más rápido que pudo, de manera que debía entregar los papeles a la compañera de trabajo de su mamá a tiempo.

**-Maldición- **Dijo Sian en susurro al ver la hora en su reloj y darse cuenta que estaba 20 minutos retrasada de la hora acordada con su madre. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver la casa indicada justo en la esquina. Toco el timbre mientras recuperaba el aliento después de dicha carrera que emprendió desde su casa hasta el lugar indicado

**-Hola- **Dijo un chica pelirroja, con unos ojos espectaculares de color verde, que se mostraba tras la puerta que se abría.

**-Hola- **Dijo Sian con la respiración un poco más tranquila –**Es la casa Amy…. Parkers?-** Dijo haciendo un pausa tras leer uno de los papeles que portaba su nombre.

**-Si- **Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tierna **–Es mi madre, pero me temo que no se encuentra, salió hace 15 minutos-**

**-Demonios!- **Dijo Sian en casi un susurro, pero que la pelirroja alcanzo a percibir.

**-Necesitabas algo?- **Pregunto con una sonrisa más grande que se generó por el estado de la rubia.

**-Sí, vengo a entregar unos papeles por parte de Janet Powers- **Dijo Sian mostrando los papeles algo desordenados por el encuentro con aquel chico.

**-Si claro, Janet, la compañera de mi mamá, aunque Janet siempre ha sido ordenada con todo eso de los papeleos- **Trato de bromear la pelirroja que se reía mientras tomaba los papeles.

**-Sí, lo siento, me quede dormida y tuve un percance con un chico al momento de llegar corriendo hasta acá- **Dijo Sian algo apenada.

**-Sí, eso también explica porque estas algo sudada-** Respondió con una ligera risa **–Soy Angie-** Dijo Angie estirando su mano hacia Sian**.**

**-Soy Sian- **Dijo Sian tomando su mano gustosamente.

**-Espera, tu eres Sian? Sian Powers? La hija de Janet?- **Dijo reaccionando tras el nombre con el que se presentó la rubia

**-Sí, bueno al menos eso dice mi acta de nacimiento- **Bromeó acerca de lo dicho por Angie.

-**Tu mamá habla mucho de ti-**

**-Mi mamá?- **Se sorprendió al escuchar las palabra de Angie, no creía que su madre hablara de ella, más cuando se centraba en tener una relación estable.

**-Sí, tu mamá. Y hasta ahora conozco a la famosa Sian Powers. Mamá me dijo que estabas de regreso y me comento que tal vez debería salir contigo- **Espeto Angie sentándose en las escaleras.

-**Salir conmigo? Lo siento pero no quiero citas ahora- **Dijo Sian con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, mientras imitaba los movimientos de Angie.

**-Oh! No-no quiero decir- que- este…- **Tartamudeo Angie un tanto avergonzada, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo.

Sian estallo en risa al ver la cara de Angie **–Tranquila, solo bromeaba- **Dijo cuándo cesaba la risa que la invadía **–Me encantaría salir algún día contigo, tiene mucho que no salgo de casa y creo que sería lo mejor a estar encerrada en mi cuarto todo el día-**

**-Claro, podríamos ir ahora al centro comercial a tomar un helado para conocernos mejor-**

**-Me encantaría, pero tengo unas cosas que hacer algunas cosas antes de poder salir- **Mintió** -Te parece mañana?- **Sian no se sentía con ganar de salir en ese momento, quería descansar y pasear un rato por el lugar.

**-Claro, me das tu número para concretar la hora en la noche- **Dijo Angie sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Si claro, me permites tu celular- **Dijo Sian mientras Angie le daba su celular para que escribiera su número. Sian no lo dudo y tomo el celular para empezar a escribir su número de celular.** –Aquí tienes-**

**-Gracias, entonces te escribo en la noche si?-**

-**Claro, ahora me tengo que ir, así que hablamos después- **Dijo Sian ya levantándose del piso, dispuesta a dirigir sus pasos para ir pasear un rato.

**-A sido un placer Sian, cuídate-** Le dio una sonrisa tierna, levantándose ella también.

**-El placer es mío, estaré esperando – **Dijo Sian mientras se daba la vuelta y mostraba su celular. Vio como Angie se metía a su casa y siguió con su recorrido.

Mientras tanto a 4 calles de ahí, Christopher se encontraba sentado con su guitarra y cantando con la pequeña Lizzie. Lizzie, la hermana menor de Trevor, era una pequeña de 7 años que a pesar de su corta edad, esta tenía una voz hermosa que sabía aprovechar al máximo, además de tener el gran sueño de querer actuar en grandes obras de teatros y ser reconocida por todo el mundo. A diferencia de su hermano, Lizzie amaba a Chris, lo creía un chico de buen corazón, era como su ejemplo a seguir ahí.

Lizzie se caracterizaba por ser la más pequeña del teatro, ser la inocente y la más dulce de ahí, aparte de ser la más tranquila, la que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra sin poner ningún pero por delante. Lizzie siempre se emocionaba por el proyecto de fin de mes que siempre hacían y ella siempre contribuía con ideas que aunque ser un poco infantiles a veces, siempre agregaban algún toque que aquella pequeña niña les comentaba.

**-Ok, comencemos- **Dijo en voz alta Ashley mientras aplaudía **–Trevor, comienza con la canción que hayas preparado para esta semana- **

Todos los días al final de la clase cantaban una canción que preparaban los chicos para presentarse ante todos, o si no improvisaban algo cuando no preparaban algo, pero era algo que muy rara vez pasaba, por lo general los chicos hasta discutian para ver quien se presentaba primero con alguna canción que ya tenían preparada.

**-Está bien, pero necesito ayuda de Jacob y Philip- **Jacob es el mejor amigo de Trevor, le encanta tocar guitarra y aunque ya domina tocarla un poco sin problema alguno, siempre se muestra frio al tocarla.

Esta también Philip. En un grupo de amigos, siempre está el chico que se deja llevar por el momento y termina arruinando las cosas, en este caso es Philip, este chico ama la batería y sabe tocarla bastante bien para su edad, pero a diferencia de Trevor y Jacob, nunca se toma enserio las cosas.

**-Está bien, ¿qué canción interpretaran?- ** Pregunto Ashley mientras veía como los chicos ya tomaban sus respectivos lugares en el escenario.

-**Island In The Sun de Weezer- **Dijo Trevor mientras acomodaba su micrófono y daban inicio a la cancion.

**Hey, hey. Hey, hey**

**Hey, hey. Hey, hey**

**When you're on a holiday**

(Cuando estás de vacaciones)

**you can't find the words to say**

(No puedes encontrar las palabras para decir)

**all the things that come to you**

(Todas las cosas que vienen a ti)

**and i want to feel it too**

(Y quieres sentirlas también)

**On an island in the sun**

(En una isla al sol)

**we'll be playin' and havin' fun**

(Estaremos jugando y divirtiéndonos)

**and it makes me feel so fine**

(Y eso me hace sentir tan bien)

**i can't control my brain**

(No puedo controlar mi cerebro)

**-Chris!- **Ashley movía a Chris, ya que este casi se dejaba vencer por el sueño en donde estaba sentado.

**-Qué?! No dije nada!- **Dijo Chris un poco exaltado por el movimiento que Ashley hizo para llamar su atención.

**-Chris, por lo menos podrías escuchar la canción y dar tu opinión al final?-** Dijo Ashley en un tonó de resignación, mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su frente.

**Hey, hey**

**Hey, hey**

**When you're on a golden sea**

(Tu estás en un mar dorado)

**you don't need no memory**

(No necesitas recuerdos)

**just a place to call your own**

(Solo un lugar para ser tu mismo)

**as we drift into the zone**

(Mientras flotamos en la zona)

**On an island in the sun**

(En una isla al sol)

**we'll be playin' and havin' fun**

(Estaremos jugando y divirtiéndonos)

**and it makes me feel so fine**

(Y eso me hace sentir tan bien)

**i can't control my brain**

(No puedo controlar mi cerebro)

**We'll run away together**

(Escaparemos juntos)

**we'll spend some time forever**

(Derrocharemos el tiempo por siempre)

**we'll never feel that anymore**

(Nunca más nos sentiremos mal)

**Hey, hey. Hey, hey**

**Hey, hey**

Aquella canción sonaba bastante bien, pero la inseguridad de Jacob, la frenética manía de moverse demasiado por parte de Philip, y el canto que camuflaba los errores de Trevor con un cambio de notas más graves o haciéndolas cortas porque se le dificultava llegar a un tono un poco más alto sin desafinarse, no ayudaban de mucho.

**On an island in the sun**

(En una isla al sol)

**we'll be playin' and havin' fun**

(Estaremos jugando y divirtiéndonos)

**and it makes me feel so fine**

(Y eso me hace sentir tan bien)

**i can't control my brain**

(No puedo controlar mi cerebro)

**We'll run away together**

(Escaparemos juntos)

**we'll spend some time forever**

(Derrocharemos el tiempo por siempre)

**we'll never feel that anymore**

(Nunca más nos sentiremos mal)

**Hey, hey**

**we'll never feel that anymore**

(Nunca más nos sentiremos mal)

**hey, hey**

**no, no**

**hey, hey**

**we'll never feel that anymore**

(Nunca más nos sentiremos mal)

**hey, hey**

**no, no**

**hey, hey**

**no, no.**

Con ese último verso, se daba por concluida la canción, de la cual todos aplaudían y gritaban. Tal vez por ser los más grandes y los que tenían más experiencia acerca de todo al respecto de la música y el canto los hacia algo inmunes a que les reprocharan que hacían maso o decirles los errores que hacían.

**-Bien chicos, eso ha sido espectacular- **Dijo Ashley levantándose de su asiento, mientras aplaudía **–Verdad Chris- **Dijo cuándo volteaba a ver a Chris que dormía plácidamente en el asiento donde estaba. **–Christopher!-**

**-Que!- **Grito Christopher cayéndose del asiento de una forma bastante divertida.

-**No creo que haga caso, nunca hace nada, ni si quiera le interesa enseñarnos algo- **Dijo Trevor refiriéndose a Christopher.

**-A ver niño, no soy su profesor para enseñarles algo, solo estoy acá para controlarlos, de lo demás se encarga Ashley- **Dijo Christopher sacudiéndose y acomodándose la ropa después de aquella caída.

**-Es eso, o probablemente es porque no sabes nada de música- **Dijo Trevor ya un poco enojado por la actitud de Chris

**-¿Que no se de música? Habla el que cambia las notas de la canción para disfrazar que no puedes llegar a las notas indicadas- **Hablo Chris ya dirigiéndose al escenario.

**-Chris, deja de ser inmaduro por una vez en tu vida- **Se metió Ashley por la absurda pelea entre Chris y Trevor.

**-Está bien, pero si tanto quieres mi opinión y que enseñe está bien, ustedes ganan- **Dijo Chris resignado.

**-Gracias-** Dijo Ashley con sarcasmo y levantando los brazos en forma de consuelo.

**-A ver empecemos- **Dijo retomando camino en frente de Jacob que lo miraba con nervios mientras Chris lo inspeccionaba detalladamente. **–Tu… Estas fuera de lugar si piensas que así serás un gran músico con toda esa timidez acumulada por todo tu cuerpo- **Camino directo a Philip que lo observaba con una sonrisa algo egocéntrica –**Tu… Em tú? Menos movimientos, no estamos jugando a ser súper estrellas para moverte de esa manera, creo en un manicomio se mueven menos escalofriantes que tú. Y por último…- **Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Trevor que lo esperaba con una ceja levantada demostrándole que no le tenía temor alguno **–Olvídate de triunfar en la música si sigues con esa actitud, porque acá hay muchos niños que esperan aprender algo y no engañando y cambiando las notas de las buenas canciones y volviéndolas malas-**

**-¿Es todo? ¿Nada más que quieras decir?- **Pregunto Trevor en un tono irónico.

**-¿Pues respecto a tu poco talento? Creo que si es todo. Pero una cosa más, trata de mejorar y luego habla respecto a mi experiencia acerca de la música- **Dijo dando por terminado su monologo.** –Ahora que ya di mi opinión. Podemos por dar terminada la clase? Tengo cosas que hacer que no las quiero dejar para después-**

**-Sí, niños, nos vemos mañana, el Profesor Declan no podrá presentarse mañana- **Dijo sorprendiendo a Chris que solo pudo dejar escapar un "Que?" de sus labios** -Así que ya saben, a la misma hora mañana- **Dijo mientras ya todos ibas saliendo del auditorio en busca de sus padres. –**Eres increíble Chris- **Dijo cuando ya el auditorio estaba completamente vacío.

**-¿Como que papá no vendrá mañana? ¿Tengo que venir de nuevo? Se supone que solo nos encargamos los viernes, sábados y domingo, no los lunes!- **Dijo algo molesto.

**-Si, como escuchaste. Papá tiene que ir con el doctor, así que me pidió que me encargara de los chicos mañana para no tener que cancelarlo- **Dijo tomando su carpeta, dispuesta a ya abandonar el auditorio. **–Y me dijo que te comentara, porque también tienes que estar presente en la clase-**

**-Increíble, no es feliz con hacerme venir los fines de semanas, sino también los días entre semana- **Dijo con resignación.

**-Chris, sabes que papá está enfermo, debes ayudar, solo es un día y aparte te están pagando, tienes que asistir- **Dijo dando por terminado con el tema.

**-Está bien, pero que ese niño Trevor que no se meta con mis conocimientos en la música-**

**-Tienes conocimientos en la Música?- **Bromeo Ashley mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

**-Hey! Tengo talento aparte de mis increíbles pasos- **Dijo mientras daba unos pequeños pasos de baile cuando se encontrabas de nuevo en la estrada de aquel pequeño teatro.

-Adiós Chris- Dijo dando por terminado la conversación mientras tomaba rumbo a su casa y Chris del lado opuesto con su Skeatboar.

Primeramente, quiero decir que perdón por no actualizar, pensaba que no leerían mi historia, pero veo que hay personas que si la han leído y sé que es leer una historia y que no la terminen y te quedes con la duda xD Así que si, pienso seguir escribiendo, más ahora que tengo vacaciones y no tengo prácticas.

Segudo: Respecto a la historia, sé que hay cosas que no le entienden aun, como porque Chris trabaja para su padre junto con su media hermana cuando su padre los había abandonado, pero tranquilos, la historia ira tomando forma poco a poco. Cualquier duda no duden en dejarlo en los reviews, también dejes sus opiniones, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo a más tardar el 20 de abril – Domingo.


End file.
